Please Stay With me
by xDai
Summary: Mio ha recibido insistentes visitas de Ritsu sin saber el motivo, Ritsu no sabe exactamnete que hacer y Mugi tal vez sea la voz de la razon...tal vez.  Ah...entren y lean. Oneshot


K-on! no me pertenece porque si así lo fuera, sería un japonés de mediana edad y estaría nadando en dinero (nee?…Kakifly sensei?)

Se q no necesito decir esto…pero esto es yuri shoujo-ai o lo que sea, así q si no te gusta pues dale al botón de atrás. :)

Disfruten… si pueden…XD

* * *

_**Please stay with me**_

"_Hay una persona que sonríe casi de manera única, cuando lo hace los problemas o las cosas que me molestan desaparecen"_

Últimamente Ritsu Tainaka se la ha pasado visitando la casa de Mio casi a diario a pesar de que son vacaciones y que se ven con frecuencia para los ensayos; pero lo peor de todo según Mio, son las excusas ridículas que usa para visitarla, cada vez se hacen mas inverosímiles, excusas que van desde consultas en temas de los que Mio no tiene idea (inverosímil) hasta sesiones voluntarias de estudio(totalmente inverosímil), no es que le incomodara o molestara la presencia de Ritsu; de hecho, estas visitas le recordaban a su niñez, antes de conocer a las chicas de la banda, niñez donde Ritsu era su única amiga de verdad y además como "plus" las visitas de Ritsu le hacían feliz y aliviaban la sensación de alejamiento que Mio creyó percibir en Ritsu.

Claro, Mio lo negaría rotundamente a quien se lo preguntara.

_Me pregunto si Ritsu viene hoy_

Mio se recostó en su cama y estiro los brazos pensativa

_No es que me importe que venga, tampoco es que este esperando o algo._

Mio giro su cuerpo en la cama dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos y por el sueño.

El timbre y la voz de su madre indicándole quien la visitaba hizo que el corazón de Mio se acelerara, "un poco"

—Mi-o~.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al rostro sonriente y brillante de Ritsu.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo?—una sonrisa gatuna se formo en los rostro de Ritsu mientras sentaba ágilmente a al lado de Mio con intención de picarle mejillas de Mio con los dedos — ¡Que linda!

Mio solo se froto los ojos en respuesta, se sentó y miró con ojos amenazantes a su amiga produciendo que esta última salte como resorte en busca de un lugar mas seguro.

— ¿Ahora que?

—Esta vez tengo un motivo legítimo—Ritsu movió sus manos haciendo el ademán de protegerse de posibles golpes.

_Y las visitas anteriores ¿que eran? ¿Simulacros?_

Ritsu parecía rebuscar algo en sus mochila fingiéndose inconciente de la mirada asesina de Mio.

—Donde esta…mmmm… ¡aquí! toma.

Ritsu estiro su brazo triunfante ofreciéndole una caja rectangular y delgada.

— ¿un DVD?

—Ábrelo—dijo Ritsu dando saltitos y sobándose las manos ansiosa.

Mio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Es tu regalo de cumple, se que fue hace mucho, pero el DVD acaba de salir y no pude esperar para el siguiente, además es edición limitada—Ritsu señalo la etiqueta que indicaba su afirmación, Ritsu lucía apenada incluso con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Ah! No puedo creer que lo consiguieras, gracias Ritsu

Mio se levanto y se acercó a Ritsu, esta retrocedió un paso de manera instintiva—¿hice algo mal? ¿Mio-sama?

—Ritsu— tal vez fue el sueño lo que hizo que Mio se lanzara encima de Ritsu para abrazarla cariñosamente—Te quiero

Definitivamente, el sueño.

— He-hey Mio creo deberías despertar del todo antes de decir esas palabras—Ritsu sintió como sus orejas ardían, muestras de cariño tan directas no eran usuales en Mio, a no ser que seas un peluche esponjoso.

_Ritsu huele bien… ¿Por qué nunca lo note así, de esa manera tan vivida?... ¡ah!...estamos abrazadas por eso lo siento tan claro…un momento… ¿estoy abrazando a Ritsu?_

— ¿Pero que se supone que haces?—Mio marco distancia estirando sus brazos, totalmente avergonzada.

—Pero si tú fuiste la que empezaste, al menos ahora estas despierta.

Mio cambió el tema de inmediato.

—Es muy difícil de conseguir—Mio levantó el DVD analízanoslo fascinada y luego se giro para mirar a Ritsu

—Sabia que seria algo que te gustaría—Ritsu desvió los ojos pensativa—es una retribución por todas las bromas que te hago.

Ritsu sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama de Mio moviendo las piernas como un niño pequeño.

_¿Cómo puede ser considerada y desconsiderada a la vez? Esa sonrisa otra vez, la odio_

Mio se sentó también y le ofreció galletas que ella había preparado de antemano. —Ahora, me dirás porque has venido a mi casa tan seguido.

Ritsu parecía fascinada con las galletas.

— ¿¡me estas escuchando!

Ritsu solo se tenso y miro nerviosa a Mio.

_¿Está temblando? Ahora me esta poniendo nerviosa._

—Dime Mio

— ¿S-si?

— ¿E-es algo raro que no dejes de pensar en una chica?—Ritsu parecía un tomate y sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo con esas palabras.

—Ah…¡era eso! me tenias preocupada…

Tiempo para procesar…

El corazón de Mio dio un salto, según Mio hasta su garganta y un millón se mariposas revolotearon libres en su estomago, reacción que hizo preguntarse a Mio si era sano que el corazón.

Al ver la reacción de Mio a Ritsu le pareció buena idea ofrecerle galletas para "calmarse"

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—Mio rechazó las galletas cortésmente con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra apretaba el pecho por miedo a que su corazón se saliera, Mio estaba roja también, y por la apariencia apunto de sufrir un ataque. Aun más cuando:

_¿Por que se esta sentando a mi lado? ¡Regresa tu sitio Ritsu!_

—Es decir. No lo se, quería preguntártelo…

—Ritsu, ¿estas interesada en alguien?—Mio hacía esa pregunta con dificultad, como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Ritsu afirmo con la cabeza tímidamente, Mio pensó que era linda.

—No es algo como gustar o disgustar, es decir de un tiempo en adelante no puedo sacar a esa persona de mi cabeza. ¿Es raro no?

—N-no para nada, es-estamos creciendo y…—Ahora Mio parecía hacer movimientos frenéticos con sus ojos, empeorando, si se puede, su sonrojo.

—Pensé que podía hablar de esto contigo… — Ritsu parecía buscarse un hueco donde meterse,

—Habla no te contengas—ahora Mio lucía ansiosa por escuchar a Ritsu.

—Umm…esta bien…veras, de un tiempo en adelante Mugi…

_¿Eh?_

_¿Mugi?_

Ritsu seguía hablando pero Mio no la oía mas.

_Claro como podía pensar que hablaba de mi, no hubiera venido a consultarme primeramente._

_Esta sonriendo como una idiota incluso esta sonrojada._

_Duele_

_Un momento… ¿tenía esperanzas de que fuera yo?_

_Soy patética_"

—Mio—Ritsu miro con cuidado a Mio, sus ojos se ampliaron, asustados por lo que veía — ¡Oye Mio!

— ¿Eh?—Mio rezó para que sus mechones le cubrieran el rostro— Lo siento creo que pesqué un resfriado, será mejor que te vayas.

—Mio ¿estas bien?

El rostro preocupado de Ritsu solo desesperaba mas a Mio

—Solo vete.

Mio escucho la puerta cerrarse despacio y la voz de su madre preguntándole a Ritsu si se quedaba para la cena.

—Ritsu Idiota.

Y las lágrimas no se pudieron contener más.

Ritsu se debatía entre regresar y hablar con Mio o solo salir corriendo, le dolía la cabeza las cosas no le habían ido precisamente bien en estos últimos días.

* * *

**Días antes…**

Después de darle vueltas a las cosas y como siempre, cuando no se puede responder algo Ritsu Tainaka se encogió de hombros, colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca y sonrió despreocupada.

—Entonces en mi casa ¿a las ocho?

Tsumigi ojousama solo afirmó con la cabeza. Ilusionada, solo como ella lo puede estar.

Ritsu sintió que debía invitar a Mugi después de hablar con tanto entusiasmo de sus visitas a la casa de Mio y las visitas de esta a la suya, desde que ellas se hicieron amigas en la primaria, en especial cuando vio a Mugi y sus deslumbrantes ojos mirándola emocionada.

Últimamente Mugi y ella habían hablado demasiado, en especial desde que Ritsu por algún motivo ajeno al conocimiento de Mugi se había alejado de Mio, no de manera obvia, detalles pequeños, casi imperceptibles, algo que solo alguien tan aguda como Mugi podía detectar.

—Pero no tengo idea de lo que haremos.

— ¡Eso es lo que menos importa! ¡Claro que iré! ¿Puedo ayudar a tu familia con los platos después de cena?

—Supongo que no habrá ninguna objeción…

—¿Y veremos una película?

—Déjame revisar entre mis…

—¿Puedo dormir en una bolsa de campaña?

—Tenemos un futón extra pero si quieres…

—¿Y podemos jugar un juego de mesa?

—Cálmate.

—¿Te puedo abrazar?

—En serio ¿de que planeta vienes?—dijo Ritsu sonriente "_planeta…estrellas…"_ ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!

—Mira, esa es Altair y esa mmm…es ¿Vega?—Ritsu señalo dudosa a dos estrellas.

Mugi solo sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza—te equivocas Ricchan, —Mugi señalo en la dirección del Altair de Ritsu—esa es Vega—y después señalo a la Vega de Ritsu— y esa es Altair.

A Mugi por un momento le dio la impresión de que Ritsu se desinflaba.

—Ah…que horrible anfitriona soy—Ritsu se rasco la nuca y sonrió como disculpándose con ella—pensé que mirar las estrellas sería una actividad perfecta para ti.

—No digas eso Ricchan, me la estoy pasando genial, es la primera vez que paso la noche en la casa de una Amiga—dijo, Mugi parecía un niño descubriendo algo nuevo.

— ¡Ya ves que soy genial!—dijo Ritsu no muy segura de su afirmación.

Mugi sonrió, tomo aire y comenzó su exposición:

—…. ¿Ves? Esa es Vega en la constelación Lira, y esa es Aquila que…

—Háblame en español por favor—interrumpió Ritsu rendida ante los conocimientos de Mugi.

— ¡Lo siento! Te estoy aburriendo—dijo Mugi algo espantada, al ver la cara abrumada de Ritsu.

— No quise decir eso—Ritsu se rasco la nuca por décima vez en la noche—es decir, no entiendo mucho, no es que me estés aburriendo…lo siento.

—Mira, sigue la dirección de mi dedo ¿ves? La más brillante es Vega.

Mugi sintió que Ritsu se acomodaba y se acercaba curiosa para observar lo mejor posible la estrella que Mugi señalaba, Ritsu finalmente se acomodó a su lado tomándola por el hombro y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ah…sigo sin entender.

_Muy cerca, y aun así sus ojos no ven lo que yo quiero que vea_

— ¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! Oye Mugi ¿la viste?

_Sus ojos_

— ¿Crees que se pueda pedir un deseo?

_Los ojos de Ricchan siempre están mirando a otra persona_

—Se lo tengo que contar a Mio y a las demás. ¡Nunca pensé que vería una en un lugar como este! ¿Mugi?

_Deseo que me mire a mi_

—Lo siento Ricchan, esta demasiado borroso no la vi bien.

—Mugi, ¿estas…?

—Ricchan…

Ritsu sintió una pequeña brisa revoloteando cálida en sus labios.

* * *

Tocó el timbre y la señora Akiyama salió diciendo que Mio aún se encontraba indispuesta y que no podía ni pasar ni salir a recibirla, Ritsu se volvió a disculpar con la señora Akiyama que en estos momentos prefería usar la prudencia y no preguntarle nada a la mejor amiga de su hija, así que solo se limito a inclinar la cabeza a manera de disculpa y despedida sin decir una palabra mas. Ritsu también inclinó su cabeza y dio media vuelta, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer.

Ritsu metió la mano en el bolsillo, jugueteó un poco con su celular apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa

_Que se supone que debo hacer_

Normalmente Ritsu entraría de manera furtiva, una Mio que la ignoraba no era problema para ella, eso al menos hace poco no la detenía para obtener el perdón de su amiga, pero ahora Ritsu se preguntaba porque debería disculparse.

Entonces se acordó de sus ojos y sintió como su estomago se encogía y un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba respirar.

— ¡Arghhhh! ¡Que demonios le pasa a Mio!— le grito Ritsu al cielo, mientras algunos solitarios transeúntes miraban espantados, pensando en la juventud de ahora.

—Estoy de vuelta—Ritsu anuncio su llegada sin muchos ánimos, subió a su habitación y se recostó o mas bien se dejo caer en su cama, cansada.

_Que se supone que debo hacer_

Cada vez que Ritsu cerraba los ojos estaba allí: el rostro de Mio, pero luego volvía la otra imagen…la de Mugi y las dos se mezclaban en su cabeza, las dos tan parecidas.

_Es solo que no quiero que las cosas cambien, pensé que estaríamos así para siempre_

Ritsu recordó los ojos de Mio y esa sensación sofocante que ya había percibido antes y la había asustado.

_Esa sensación que no se pude poner en palabras es diferente a lo que sea que sienta por Mugi_

Ritsu estaba asustada, por eso simplemente decidió dejar de lado los sentimientos confusos hacia Mio y se alejó.

Por eso se acerco a Mugi, mas de la cuenta.

_Las cosas no pueden cambiar, no lo puedo permitir_

Ritsu metió la mano en el bolsillo, jugueteó un poco con su celular frunció el seño y marcó un número.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

Mugi sonreía radiante, Ritsu pensó que parecía una especie de princesa, sacudió la cabeza e intento devolverle la sonrisa, habían estado en incómodo silencio por cinco minutos cuando Mugi hablo:

—Es acerca de Mio ¿verdad?—Mugi inclino la cabeza y sorbió el té que le acababa de traer el mesero de restaurante.

Ritsu casi se atora con el suyo.

—¿C-como lo sabes?

—Lo puedo ver en tu rostro Ricchan, es la misma cara que pusiste cuando te peleaste con Mio cuando estábamos en primero.

—Recuerdas eso—dijo Ritsu mirando en otra dirección.

—Recuerdo de cada gesto tuyo Ricchan.

Ritsu solo intento disimular su sonrojo dándose aire con una mano.

—Dime Ricchan ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Creo que Mio me odia por algo.

—Hiciste algo malo acaso—Mugi puso su mejor rostro preocupado.

—Solo quería hablar con ella…

Ritsu tomo la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria y siguió hablando, totalmente roja.

A-acerca de la manera en la que he estado pensando en ti…recientemente…t-tu sabes—por un momento Mugi pensó que Ritsu rompería la taza por la fuerza con la que sostenía.

—¡Ri-Ricchan! Esto es un té occidental, no se agarra de esa manera ¡cálmate!

Aunque Mugi también estaba alterada y sonrojada, trató de calmar a Ritsu botando el té de su taza en el camino.

— ¿Estas bien? Lo siento Mugi—Ritsu de disculpó

—E-estoy bien, continúa Ricchan, por favor.

—Claro, ummm por ejemplo ahora, la manera madura en la que manejas las cosas—Ritsu señalo el vestido de Mugi—La manera en la que te vistes, o la manera en la que hablas o te comportas es decir…me gustaría mirarte más...

Ritsu parecía enredarse más y decir palabras incomprensibles incluso daba la impresión de susurrar para si misma, pero las primeras palabras le bastaron a Mugi para entender a Ritsu y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro mientras veía a la otra chica desvariar.

—Lo que sientes por mi Ricchan es solo…

—Simple admiración—Dijo Yamanaka Sawako.

—¿¡SAWA-CHAN!—dijeron Mugi y Ritsu al unísono

—Las vi a través de la ventana.

_Es un segundo piso_

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Lo suficiente como para entender la situación, en especial tu penosa declaración Ricchan—Sawako negó con la cabeza mostrando decepción y haciendo un ruido molesto con la boca— ¿cuan densa puedes llegar a ser Ricchan?

—C-cállate—Ritsu se levanto enojada—no es que no haya notado los sentimientos de Mio.

—Sawa-chan no se refiere a eso, se refiere a tus sentimientos por mí.

Ritsu, desde que la citó, miro a los ojos de Mugi

Mugi sorbió un poco de te y sonrió.

—Lo que sientes por mi, es solo envidia.

Ritsu ensanchó los ojos, Mugi supo que se había dado cuenta.

—Dime Ricchan ¿de quien estamos hablando ahora?

Mugi no se detuvo.

— ¿Al lado quien quieres estar? ¿Qué sonrisa deseas ver?

_La persona que esta en tu corazón_

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde sus miradas se encontraron.

Una imagen estallo en el rostro de Ritsu.

Ritsu rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco un puñado de monedas y las dejo encima de la mesa.

—¡Mugi, Sawa-chan me tengo que ir! Gracias por todo.

Sawa chan se sentó y ocupó el lugar vacío dejado por Ritsu.

— ¿Estas bien con esto?

—Estaré bien mientras tenga una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mugi apretó fuertemente el regazo de su falda

—Mugi-chan...—Sawako se inclino para mirar mejor a Mugi que ocultaba su rostro.

—Esta bien si lloras Mugi-chan, debe doler.

—Si no fuera Mio-chan la que Ritsu…

Mugi no pudo más, las lágrimas que se había contenido todo este tiempo salieron de golpe y se reunieron todas en los ojos de Mugi:

—Si no fuera Mio-chan, yo…

—Lo sé Mugi-chan, lo sé.

Mugi lloro toda la tarde, Sawa chan sabia perfectamente lo que era un corazón roto así que la entendió mas que nadie e incluso lloro un poco con ella.

* * *

_Deseo que me mire a mí_

—Lo siento Ricchan, esta demasiado borroso no la vi bien.

—Mugi, ¿estas…?

—Ricchan…

Ritsu sintió una pequeña brisa revoloteando calida en sus labios y cerro los ojos.

—Esta haciendo un poco de frío Ricchan—Mugi sonrió alegre.

Ritsu abrió los ojos, pensó en el frió de verano y no le vio lógica alguna.

—Mugi pensé que me ibas…

— ¿Sucede algo Ricchan?

—Nada—Ritsu se rasco la mejilla sonrojada.

_Imaginaciones tuyas Ricchan_

_

* * *

_

"_Todo lo que quiero es verla"_

—Déjeme ver a Mio, por favor ¡Akiyama-san!

Ritsu agachó su torso lo mas posible con la esperanza de que la mamá de Mio se apiadara de ella y le permitiera ver a su mejor amiga, la señora Akiyama solo miraba sorprendida y algo divertida la actitud decidida de la amiga de su hija.

—Ritsu-chan, no recuerdo que me trataras de esa manera tan formal.

Ritsu se enderezo torpe y sonrió nerviosa a la señora Akiyama:

—¿Obaa-san?

—Mucho mejor, aun así Mio no desea ver a nadie.

—Ya veo—Ritsu agacho la cabeza decepcionada.

—Pero tengo que hacer unas compras.

— ¿Eh?

La señora Akiyama se alejo del umbral

—Espero no dejar la puerta abierta, es decir no quiero que nadie se cuele sin mi permiso ¿no es cierto Ritsu-chan?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro!

—Adiós Ritsu-chan, suerte.

Diciendo esto la señora Akiyama se alejó con rumbo desconocido.

_Quiere que entre ¿verdad?_

Ritsu tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

Mio Akiyama abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad de su habitación.

_He estado metida en este cuarto desde ese día, mamá no pregunta nada y me permite quedarme en casa pero supongo que se ha dado cuenta de algo._

Mio volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Desde ese día, Ritsu se ha aparecido en mi casa al menos dos veces por día, pero no soy capaz de verle a la cara o siquiera escucharla decir mi nombre, tengo miedo de ver sus ojos y sentir su rechazo._

Ella estaba conciente que los días de felicidad simple ya no volverán, Mio pensó que lo había arruinado todo.

Mio notó como otra vez sus ojos le ardían.

_Sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar ante la sola idea._

Mio sonrió triste secándose sus lagrimas.

_Soy patética_

_Tal vez debería_

_Solo_

_Desparecer_

Mio no escuchó ni el timbre, ni a su madre, ni los pasos que se acercaban por momentos dudosos y por otros seguros, esos pasos tan fáciles de reconocer.

—¡Mio! Abre la puerta

—¿C-cómo? ¡Ritsu!

—He venido a verte Mio.

—Lo siento pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Me da igual, yo si quiero verte a ti, no me importa si me golpeas con todas tus fuerzas.

Mio nunca había escuchado una voz tan firme en Ritsu, pero aun así respondió.

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ¿verdad? Hagas lo que hagas solo me herirás—la voz de Mio sonaba rota— ¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ritsu solo susurro:

—Si que sabes levantar la voz—Mio escucho a Ritsu alejarse.

A Mio se le rompió el corazón.

Pero de pronto, la voz alta pero calmada de Ritsu se dejo escuchar.

—Mio, aléjate de la puerta.

—Espera Ritsu que piensas… ¡DETENTE!

Primero unos pasos a toda velocidad, después un golpe sordo y finalmente la endeble aldaba del cuarto de Mio cedió ante el peso de una Ritsu decidida, que apenas logro su cometido se levanto y hablo, fuerte y claro:

—Mio, te quiero.

Si a Ritsu le preguntaran acerca de lo que pasaba en este momento no hubiera podido responder, el rostro y las actitudes de Mio se hacían cada vez mas indescifrables, además esta el echo de que se acababa de confesar oficialmente por primera vez en su vida, a una chica ¡a su mejor amiga! De lo único que estaba segura es que su declaración además de pésima fue algo violenta, cosa que de seguro asustó a Mio

_Por eso esa cara en shock ¿no?_

—Ritsu tú grandísima idiota

Luego el llanto, lo que hizo que saltaran las alarmas en el cuerpo de Ritsu.

— ¡Ah! Mio lo siento te malinterprete, es decir, si me gustas, pero si tú no quieres nada esta bien, seamos amigas pero no te alejes de mi…por favor.

Lo que siguió a los lagrimas fue calidez, Mio la estaba abrazando y llorando en su hombro, Ritsu solo atino a corresponder el abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo Mio entre sollozos.

Al escuchar estas palabras Ritsu sintió como si todo el peso que había estado cargando desapareciera, como si todo se hiciera mas ligero tanto que sus rodillas se doblaron y su llanto empezó a brotar de manera escandalosa.

—MIOOOOOOOOOOO, TE AMOOOOOO.

— ¡RITSUUUUUUU, YO TAMBIEN!

La ansiedad por el futuro, todo el miedo que Ritsu pudo tener desapareció con el abrazo de Mio.

"_Tal vez si puedo mantener esta calidez a mi lado, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, todo mientras tenga a Mio"_

**FIN**

.

.

**Spin off?**

**La verdad acerca de la observación estelar:**

Ritsu es la chica cliché, déjenla…esta autora también lo es.

**La verdad acerca de la puerta derribada:**

Mio había logrado abrir la puerta segundos antes de que Ritsu se estrellara y se rompiera un hueso por su cabezonería, pero suena mejor la primera versión, así que Mio se guardo versión oficial para ella sola.

**Sobre el paradero YuiAzu …By Adri **

Yui y Azusa se encontraban de Luna de Miel en el Caribe, por ello no pudieron participar en este "conflicto" (¿qué, qué?) =D

* * *

**Toma falsa!**

Ritsu rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco un puñado de monedas y las dejo encima de la mesa.

—¡Mugi, Sawa-chan me tengo que ir! Gracias por todo.

Sawa chan se sentó y ocupo el lugar vacío dejado por Ritsu.

— ¿Estas bien con esto?

*Brilla*

—¡Justo como lo planeé!

—¿!EH¡?

**FIN?**

**Otra toma falsa…? By Adri :D**

— ¡Mio, aléjate de la puerta!

— Espera Ritsu, ¿qué piensas… ¡DETENTE!

Primero unos pasos a toda velocidad, después un golpe sordo y finalmente la endeble aldaba del cuarto de Mio cedió ante el peso de una Ritsu decidida, que apenas logró su cometido se levantó y habló, fuerte y claro:

— ¡Mio, tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

— *ilusionada* Eh… ¿qué es, Ritsu?

— ¡Finalmente me he decidido, no puedo ocultar más lo que siento! — Ritsu miraba fija y seriamente a Mio — Yo, yo…

— Tú, tú…

— ¡VOY A DECIRLE A MUGI QUE LA QUIERO!

— ¿Eeeeeeeeeh…? *conmoción*

**La autora:** -_- No, así no iba…

_**FIN...**_

* * *

**Palabras finales:** La historia no termina de convencerme como decirlo…siento que le falta cohesión y algo de verosimilitud pero no quería q se pudriera en mí computadora como muchas de las cosas q escribo, decidí publicarla, dejen reviews *-* en serio, es muy importante para mejorar (y subirme la autoestima XD)

Gracias a Adri por tus correcciones y por obligarme a hacer un oneshot (originalmente era un drabble) y a su amiga misteriosa, gracias por la ortografía si se me paso algo disculpa T_T.

Por cierto! Para escribir esta historia me inspiré de un doujin de Touhou del cual no recuerdo el nombre -_-, tomé el esqueleto (más bien algunos huesos) pero como lo he modificado tanto ni su mamá lo reconocería pero igual me gustaría mencionarlo….


End file.
